


Zombie park 丧尸公园

by rastar



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 标题：Zombie park 丧尸公园原作：TSN配对：ME作者：Rastar分级：R18警告：随时可能坑大纲：详见之前的ME丧尸脑洞作者的话：我决定做一个疯狂的决定，趁着我躺在床上还没睡着之前的时间段马一码这个我原本应该不会写的脑洞，我随便写写，大家随便看看XDDDD 标题来自FB总部门罗公园的名字Menlo park





	1. Chapter 1

【原创】【ME】Zombie park 丧尸公园-1

标题：Zombie park 丧尸公园

原作：TSN

配对：ME

作者：Rastar

分级：R18

警告：随时可能坑

大纲：详见之前的ME丧尸脑洞

作者的话：我决定做一个疯狂的决定，趁着我躺在床上还没睡着之前的时间段马一码这个我原本应该不会写的脑洞，我随便写写，大家随便看看XDDDD 标题来自FB总部门罗公园的名字Menlo park

+++

百万会员之夜，这原本应该是每一个FB员工的狂欢之夜，但现在激情的摇滚被暂停，所有人盯着在办公室中央对峙的两人。

 

“0.03%你就是这样对我的？我只值这些？”Eduardo 揪着Mark的领口，他另一只手握紧成拳但他的理智克制着自己不能动手，以至于他全身微微颤抖。

 

“Wardo你关停了帐户，你差点毁了她，妳差点毁了FB!”尽管被呼吸不畅Mark仍然坚持的说。

 

“所以你就决定毁了我的股份，毁了我们之间的关系来做为报复？好，很好。”Eduardo 说到最后声音都有些颤抖了起来。

 

“Eduardo 你不要做出令你自己后悔的举动。”Sean举着电话，手机上已经输入了911，他正把手指放在通话键上，威胁的意味不言而喻。

 

“是你先毁掉FB的，我才是那个拯救他的人，我没想毁了我们之间的关系！”Mark说，同时瞪向Sean要他别添乱，无奈Sean却会错意。

 

“保安！” Sean提高声音，在一旁等候的保安立即向前走来。

 

“好吧，Mark，你总是能得到你想要的，但你永远不知到你失去的是什么。”Eduardo 咬紧后牙根，他恨，他原本有多爱Mark现在就有多恨他。

 

“不用，我自己走。”Eduardo放开Mark让他重重跌回座椅上，独自转身离开。

 

Mark连忙站起来跟着Eduardo 出去，他们还没谈完，Wardo怎么就这样走了?

 

“Wardo!Wardo!”Mark追着Eduardo的身影往外跑去。

 

当Mark推开Sean和保安的阻挡时，Eduardo 已经离开了FB，Mark看着Eduardo开的车扬长而去，着急的跺了一下脚，突然想到这个时间点没有去纽约或迈阿密的飞机了，而且Wardo这次租了同样的车那是不是也住了同样的酒店？

 

Mark冲回办公室拿电脑，落下一句“你们自己好好玩。”的话便又匆匆离去。攻破一个有免费wifi防火墙基本没有的酒店网络对Mark来说连盘菜都算不上，他刚刚还拿了读卡机和空白卡，电梯和房间门对他来说也不是问题，但他却没想到会被一个简单的物理鍊锁难住。

“Mark，我们已经谈完了。”Eduardo 在门缝后说。

 

“Wardo，让我进去说！”Mark在门外说，语气有那么一丝丝恳求的味道。

 

“不，剩下的你法庭上再说吧！”Eduardo 愤怒的要关门，但Mark的手却伸进门缝里，Eduardo 到底还是不想硬夹住他的手指。这是因为我不想挨Mark提高刑事伤害，但他自己也不知道是心疼还是他给自己找的理由站得住脚。

 

“Wardo，我当时需要你，我给你打电话了我需要你！”Mark大声吼，隔壁正在开门的房客都转头看向他们，给了Eduardo两个有些关心的眼神。

 

“Asshole!”Eduardo可没有家丑外扬的癖好，权衡利弊后便把Mark放了进来。

+++


	2. Chapter 2

“你还想说什么？”Eduardo双手交叉于胸前一副不耐烦的样子，他已经脱掉西装外套去掉领带，衬衫也敞开了最上面的几个扣子，让Mark有些看直了。

“说话啊！”Eduardo 有些生气的说，随后他注意到Mark的眼神。

“我真不敢相信你到这种时候了还想着这档事！”Eduardo简直抓狂，他当初到底是哪里出了问题喜欢Mark这个家伙的？

“你不想.....我是说，我当时需要你，但是你不在，你知道当Peter问你为何不在时我有多难堪吗？而且你关帐号这件事太过分了！”Mark 控诉。

“如果你只是来视奸我还有数落我的罪状那你可以滚了。”Eduardo 躺回床上打开电视，他真的不想听Mark的诡辩了，相信自己永远不会错的自大狂。

“这不是我的意思，我需要你离开公司，我必须那么做。”Mark在床边坐下希望引起Eduardo 的注意力。

“门在那，出去后记得带上。”Eduardo 正盯着新闻，主播正在说各地都出现了吸食过量殭尸浴盐的人，并且各地警方主张大家尽量待在家中避免外出。

“Wardo听我解释。”Mark挡在电视前想引起Eduardo 的注意。

“我一直在听，但你从头到尾都没有说你为何要这样做，我是你男朋友，而我却是最后一个知道自己被踢出我们......喔，不，现在是你的公司的人。”Eduardo 扯出一个冷笑。

“Wardo你对我的影响太大了，我不能留一个不适任又影响力巨大的CFO 在FB里。”

“所以呢？你说这些有什么用？毕竟你的结论就是把我的股份稀释到几乎没有。你明明可以走正规程序开除我，如果你好好说明我也可以自己辞职，但你非要这样做，我不懂，Mark我真的不懂你在想什么？”

“Wardo ，我爱你，我们结婚吧！”Mark从口袋拿出戒指在床边单膝下跪，他摆出了最标准的求婚姿势，可惜却没人在意。

“你真的觉得这样有用？谁教你这么做的？Sean吗？股份是你的婚前财产，如果离婚的话我什么都分不到，而且如果合并税务申报，我的税务级距还会被你拉高，你来跟我说明一下跟你结婚这件事到底对我有什么好处？”Eduardo 躺在原位上瞟了Mark 一眼，说完还打了个呵欠，在冷淡的表现下，他竭力压抑着心底的那一丝心疼，结婚啊，他曾经幻想过的甜蜜美梦现在却不值一提。

“我们都还没结婚你就想到离婚的事了。”被冷落的Mark有些不知所措，不该是的，在他的设想里Wardo应该会感动的流下眼泪，他们会和好的，到底哪里出了问题。

“你不是一直很嫌弃我感情用事吗？我们就纯粹理性的来谈谈不好吗？就算你要婚内赠与好了，你愿意赠与的股份也不会达到我原本的30%，毕竟这样一来你的股权就不利于你掌握董事会，那既然你的提议达不到我的期望那我们真的没有什么好谈的。”

Mark突然觉得以前感情用事的Wardo真的很好，他为何突然改变了呢？这就是他所谓的得到想要的所付出的失去吗？


	3. Chapter 3

「那我怎么做你才会原谅我？」Mark收起戒指坐回床上。

「简单，恢复我的股份，你继续搞你的FB，我继续回纽约玩我的投资，我们分手，一切结束。你挡到我看新闻了。」Eduardo 勉强给了点Mark注意力，但他更关心新闻里说的狂犬病疫情的消息，据报道迈阿密也出现了类似病例，这让他很担心，不过爸妈和二哥Michele都不是晚上会出去乱晃的人，应该没事吧？

「新闻有什么好看的？Wardo 我们的事更重要。」Mark拿过遥控器强行关掉电视。

「我们不是已经谈完了吗？」Eduardo又打了个呵欠，他真的觉得有点困啊，大概是刚才发脾气太累了？他不该生气的，生气多累人啊，像现在让Mark独自着急不是更好吗？

「你还没有说你原谅我的方法。」

「我说了啊，不可能，最好的结果就是两清然后分道扬镳，如果你真的不走的话可以帮我关下灯吗？我想休息了。」Eduardo起身脱掉西装裤和袜子，把它们丢到一旁的沙发上。

「你总是洗完澡才睡的。」Mark赌气的说，你就别拿借口塘塞了，眼神盯着Wardo因为弯腰显得更为挺翘的屁股，他还是没想到能让Wardo原谅他的好方法。

「我很累，现在很想睡，一晚没洗澡而已，没什么大不了的。」Eduardo脱掉衬衫，算了，Mark要看就看吧，又不是没看过，Eduardo脱得只剩一件内裤窝进被子里。

「如果你真的要分手那我们要不要来最后一次？」Mark看着被单下曼妙的曲线提议到。

分手炮吗？见求婚不成就改约分手炮，很干脆，很Mark，他会因为这个行为损失什么吗？被他告性侵？应该不会，逆Rape极难成案，少数几件还是一群女的和一个男的，而且Mark应该也不想扯进丑闻里。

性病？不太可能，他们前不久才做了体检，而且有套的话感染性也会大幅下降。拿他的精液去做试管婴儿？可能性也蛮低的，毕竟通常他不戴套，而是Mark戴，要收集他的精液比较难，不过等会要注意擦干净。

趁他睡着拿他的东西或看手机？这倒是有可能，但是他目前手头上也没有诉讼文件，他连律师都还没找，没有东西给他看啊，不过这倒提醒了他，记得所有的电子设备还有邮箱甚至密码都要换掉，他可搞不清有没有木马之类的问题，最方便的方法还是全部换新。

那他就只是单纯的想来一发？目前看起来可能性最大的就是这个了，毕竟从进门时的反应来看，他对Mark还是很有吸引力的，而且Mark现在的技术也是他一手教出来的，如果以后都不能享受到实在有些可惜，或许再找到新伴侣前可以和Mark维持固定炮友关系？两地的距离有点麻烦，不过如果Mark飞来纽约打官司他就不用飞来飞去了。

「可是我今天没有清理。」Eduardo眨了眨眼说了一个算不上借口的借口，其实他有清，他原本以为可以来个狂欢的性爱马拉松来着，谁知道世事难料啊！但他好歹得推拒一下不然会显得他是自己送上门找操的。

「我不介意。」Mark说，Wardo说小谎前习惯眨眼的毛病还是没变啊。

Eduardo坐起身从床头柜里找出保险套丢给Mark示意他自己戴上，可别指望他还像以前一样那么好心用口交帮他戴套。

Mark似乎也是明白这点，摸了摸鼻子乖乖脱掉衣服并给自己硬得发疼的阴茎戴上套，Mark窝进被子里，他原本想亲吻Wardo，却被Wardo向后躲开了。  
「就别搞温情这套了，约个炮而已，你还会亲吻炮友吗？」Eduardo 说到，和Mark上床，可以；和Mark接吻？恶心。  
「我不知道，我没有过炮友。」Mark说，在Wardo躲开他的那剎那他真的有点受伤。  
「你以后会习惯的。」Eduardo 不真心的安慰到。  
Mark没有继续回嘴，他知道他现在说什么都没用了，Wardo躲开他的亲吻比拒绝他的求婚对他打击更大，拒绝求婚可能是出于愤怒，躲开亲吻那完全就是下意识的嫌恶。  
Eduardo 背过身不想看见Mark那种被莫名其妙痛打的无辜小狗眼神，他才不要对这个算计自己的渣男心软。  
Mark俯下身亲吻Wardo的背，他还是那么美丽，为什么他却感觉一切都不一样了呢？Wardo明明就躺在他身边，为什么他会觉得Wardo离他很遥远？想这些事情让他的头有点痛。

Mark的手沿着Wardo的腰往下滑，Wardo的身体比平时更热，Mark分不出来这是好事还是坏事。  
他的手指伸入到Wardo的内部，果然是开拓好的，Mark突然觉得自己很渣，他可以感受到Wardo今天是怀着怎样欢快的心情来的，又是怎么被他伤透心的，Mark突然觉得想哭，他觉得他做不下去了。

「等我给你喊开始吗？进来啊？」Eduardo 说。

Mark觉得自己现在很奇怪，明明就难过的不行还是很想要，好像是在末日狂欢一般，他从背后抱住Wardo 对准了自己用力操了进去。

Eduardo 发出一声细小的呻吟，背后位不是他们最常用的姿势，但他其实很喜欢，毕竟这是仅次于骑乘最容易对准角度的姿势，也不会像其他姿势腿很麻烦，以前是Mark喜欢看着他做所以没办法，但现在？管Mark怎么想，他自己爽了最重要。

Eduardo 伸手握住自己的阴茎，并且拍掉Mark想过来帮忙的手，谁知道他想干什么，如果在他高潮时突然一捏可就得不偿失了。

「动作快点！」Eduardo 说，早点做完早点睡，他可不想做到一半睡着。

Mark加快速度用力的操着Wardo，尽量每次都蹭过Wardo的前列腺，Eduardo 配合这收紧会阴部的肌肉和肛口，享受着被填满的被充实的快感。

说真的，这可比平时爽的多，之前要顾及Mark要看脸的要求必须用憋扭的姿势，而且Mark又喜欢漫长持久的性爱，他更喜欢这种快速高刺激的，以往他只有在最后能享受到，但现在他似乎可以一直享受下去，分手炮居然是质量最高的性爱，也真是讽刺。

Eduardo 撸动自己，气息也逐渐变喘，最终在一次Mark的重击下射了出来，他能隐约感觉到Mark似乎也射了，要把自己的精液擦干净，不能给Mark机会，这是Eduardo 昏睡过去前最后一个念头。  
+++  
我知道是二姊，不过这里还是设定二哥，避免花朵不顾一切狂奔回迈阿密。  
马总是开挂的精神力全系，他已经有一点点小小的异能来感受花朵的心情啦！这个接触知道对方的情绪的能力在前期还需要碰到对方，脱离接触一会就会正常了。


	4. Chapter 4

Eduardo 被外面抓门的声音吵醒，是谁那么没公德心带宠物来酒店还不绑好的？他转过身推了推还抱着他的Mark示意他去开门查看。

被吵醒的Mark很不高兴，他很累，哪个不长眼的员工在早上叫醒他的，不知道他都下午才起的吗？Mark睁开眼，看到是一脸睡眼惺忪的Wardo 脾气顿时卸下去了。

“怎么了？”Mark揽着Wardo 的肩问到，一股暖和懒洋洋的情绪犹然而生，舒服的让他想抱着Wardo 继续美梦。

“好吵，去看看怎么回事。”Eduardo 含糊的说，眼皮半搭拉着好像随时会再睡着。

即便不情愿离开被窝Mark还是起身开门了，毕竟他只披了件浴袍，Mark没有解开门链，只是单纯的打开一个缝隙，整个人也大多在门后。

也是这个举动救了Mark一命，门缝中伸出一只腐烂一半的手，手上的指甲尖利还泛着不祥的青黑色，怎么看都不像活人的手，从门外传来类似野兽的嘶吼声更是说明了这点。

Mark连忙做了Eduardo 昨天想做又不敢做的事，他立刻转身压在门上把那只手紧紧压在门缝中。

“Wardo！Wardo！”Mark着急的喊，虽然他不知道喊Wardo有什么帮助，但还是下意识呼唤他。

Eduardo 被Mark惊恐的声音吓得瞬间清醒，连忙看向Mark那。

“天啊！那是什么？”Eduardo也被吓得胡乱挥舞着手臂，同时他也感觉到有什么东西顺着自己挥舞的力道飞了出去。

啪的一声那只怪手掉落到地上，Mark同时把门关上，而地上的手却像是被掉上岸到鲜鱼一般活蹦乱跳。

“Wardo你怎么办到的？”Mark奇怪的问，他确定不是他有神力夹断了怪手，而且切面那么平滑肯定是被什么切过的痕迹。

“我也不知道，小心！它还在动，用东西把它包起来！”Wardo指着那只像搁浅的鱼乱扭的手。

Mark情急之下脱了身上的浴袍，幸好这家酒店浴袍材料好，不用担心一下被扯破。

“丢到哪？”Mark问。

“先丢外面吧？”Eduardo 指着阳台。

Mark隔着浴袍把断手拿起，并且快速的拿到阳台上，他看了一眼下面，街上还游荡着像是怪手主人的怪物，Mark权衡了一下，还是没公德心的把断手往下丢。

“你干嘛？砸到人怎么办？丢阳台就好了啊！”Eduardo 责备到。

“Wardo你自己过来看看，底下的那些东西像人吗？”Mark反问。

“好吧，确实不像。”Eduardo 探身出去看了眼街上的生物呐呐的说。

“所以现在是怎么回事？这不是你设计的整人节目吧？”Eduardo 问，虽然他知道Mark 不会那么无聊。

“不是，我查电脑你看电视？”Mark提议。

Eduardo 没回答，而是直接拿起遥控器打开电视，而Mark也打开他的笔电。

平时充满各种垃圾节目的电视是雪花一片，Eduardo 按了一段时间才终于找到了画面，是CNN的新闻台。

Eduardo 拍了拍Mark示意他过来看，Mark抬起头望向电视。

“很遗憾Alice主播没有撑过这次的灾难，我是代班主播Wang，在此为大家播报这次的灾情，昨夜各地都发生了疫情，被感染的患者会出现智商下降、行为野性化并且渴食肉类的症状，像是电影里的丧尸，目前网民也将这些被感染的患者称为丧尸，目前白宫方面没有发出声明。”华裔主播露出明显的悲痛，但还是坚持着播报新闻。

“据医学专家表示，这些所谓的“丧尸”已经死亡，它们的心脏已经停止运作，说明它们已经没有血液循环，虽然没法办法测量它们的脑电波，它们是已死却还在活动的东西，目前专家们不了解丧尸的传染机制或病原体，被感染后亦无解救方法，请各位观众一定要远离丧尸。”

“各地的警方表示，将丧尸驱逐是自我防卫，但还请市民朋友们谨慎使用手中的木仓枝，避免误伤。”

“天啊！Mark这真的不是你在耍我？告诉我这只是你的玩笑。”Eduardo茫然的说，虽然他也知道不可能，这一切都太真实了。

“Wardo别紧张，这不是玩笑，我可没法弄出这么多场景。”Mark将Wardo搂进怀里，他不介意Wardo这时候的质疑，他也同样希望这只是一场梦。


	5. Chapter 5

两人维持拥抱状态好一会，Eduardo 才恢复过来，新闻持续报导着丧尸化的概率和有些人出现异能的消息。

“我打个电话。”他轻推开Mark说到。

Mark 虽然不愿意，还是放开Eduardo 也找出自己的手机，他也要确认家人和FB那边的情况。

Eduardo 先打到迈阿密，万幸的是电话还可以接通，接电话的是他母亲。

“Dudu你还好吧？你现在在哪？纽约还是Mark那？”Sandra着急的问到，她打了好几通她的小宝贝都没接，又担心把他的手机打没电，幸好小宝贝回电了。

“我没事，我在Mark这里，家里一切还好？”Eduardo 问。

“还好，没人变成丧尸，你大哥二哥还有了异能都是和风有关的，不过具体我也不清楚，Dudu你呢？”电话换成了Roberto接。

“我也是风系的，好像是可以丢出类似刀刃的风刃，我想回家。”Eduardo 回答，他刚才还担心pai的情况，现在听到声音放心多了。

“太危险了，家里还好，目前远距交通都停了，你大哥在纽约出差，我们也希望他先待着，看看情况再说，一个人行动太危险了，而且Dudu 从旧金山到迈阿密你要穿越整个美国呢！暂时别回来。”Sandra说，她宁可宝贝好好的活在她看不到的地方，也不愿意他死在回家的路上。

“好吧，我会待在这，如果情况允许我再回家。”Eduardo说，再简单交流几句和家人约定傍晚再报平安才挂断。

“你那边怎么样？”Eduardo问Mark，Eduardo 想到跟Mark气质一点都不搭的家人，上次他去还很热情招待他，希望他们都没事。

“家里还好，我父母都没事，妹妹们也觉醒了异能，但搞不清楚是什么类型，但我姐比较麻烦，她的异能不是攻击性的，她被困在纽约的公寓里了。”Mark皱眉说到。

“让我哥去救你姐怎么样？”而且救人之后Alex估计就可以借住在Mark家，这种情况小镇应该比大城市更安全一些。

“应该可行。”Mark和Eduardo 交换了对方兄姐的号码沟通去了，对方也都爽快答应。

“下一步你打算怎么做？”Mark问，他刚刚可是听到了Wardo的母亲让他留在旧金山的，就Wardo听话的程度这代表至少Wardo不会跑远了。

“先去FB看看吧？你刚刚打去办公室有人接吗？”Eduardo 问。

“有，他们昨天开派对开到一半出的事，大概有四五个变成了丧尸，还伤了几个，其他人现在躲在会议室里等着我们去救。”Mark 说。

“你去洗澡，我去找可以当武器的工具，我们要想办法把走廊上那两个丧尸引开才能出去。”Mark指示到。

“好。”Eduardo 回应。

 

+  
好啦，下章真的要打架了（吧）


	6. Chapter 6

“你只找到了这个？”Eduardo 看着拿着酒店logo伞的Mark说。

“这里是酒店，我还能找到什么？”Mark回应。

“也对，换你去洗，天晓得下次洗热水澡是什么时候了。”Eduardo说。

当Mark从浴室出来时，Eduardo 已经穿上了他那套Prada西装，他站在书桌前好像在对着镜子调整领带，穿着Prada高定去打丧尸，说来真是有种微妙的喜感。

“那些丧尸好像对声音有反应，走廊上的丧尸好像是昨天隔壁的那对夫妻，我们打电话到他们房间看看可不可以引开他们。”Mark挥舞手中的铁棍说。

“你怎么把扶手扯下来了？你的变异是力量方面的？”Eduardo 奇怪的问。

“它本来就坏了，我觉得应该不是力量，我的力气并没有变大。”Mark说。

“那是什么方面的？我们最好开诚布公，避免资讯不对称带来不必要的麻烦，你也看到了我的是随动作射出风刃，虽然我挺想多练习再去救人的，但貌似FB那边挺急的？”

“我也不清楚，昨晚你昏迷后我也昏过去了，刚才新闻有提到高热昏迷是异能觉醒的前兆，我只能说我应该有异能。”Mark觉得如果自己说出他好像能在接触时感觉到对方的情绪，那Wardo肯定连碰都不让他碰了。

“那我们先打电话引开丧尸？我车停在这栋的地下室，等会走楼梯下去。”Eduardo 也不纠结Mark 倒底知不知道自己的异能，反正他不想说的话也极难从他嘴里套话的。

“现在还有电。”Mark不想走10多层下楼。

“你不能确定等下还有电，这种时候被困在电梯里可是没人会来救你的。”Eduardo 反驳。

Mark闭嘴，转身拨打内线电话去了，Eduardo 配合的转身在猫眼上看着殭尸的行动，就如同他们料想的一样，丧尸被电话声引进了隔壁房内。

“我去关门。”Eduardo 深呼吸后说，Mark没有战斗力，势必得靠他，总是要踏出这步的，现在只是简单把丧尸锁进门房里的，这没什么大不了。

“应该是我去，你的能力不适合近战，我至少还会西洋剑。”Mark阻拦。

“不了，你在这里等我叫你出来，你的体力留着等会爬楼梯和飙车用吧！”Eduardo回头朝Mark 笑了一下，随后转身冲出门。

“Wardo!”Mark叫到但又怕引出丧尸不敢太大声，但他也没听Wardo的命令留在房间，而是追了出来。

他搞不懂Wardo刚才的笑是什么意思，是视死如归还是有别的含义，他已经开始想念可以同感Wardo情绪的时候了。

“搞定！”Eduardo笑着说，他手里还把玩着隔壁间的门卡，在他看到Mark时啪的一声把门卡折成两半丢丢到隔壁门口。

当Mark出来时Eduardo 已经完成动作，Mark莫名觉得那清脆的折半声有些吓人。

“这样应该让人知道是不能进来的意思吧？”Eduardo 说。

“应该可以，我们走吧！”Mark回。

两人走向逃生梯，幸好酒店没在逃生梯里堆杂物，而这种地方半夜转变的时候也不会有人来，除了Mark有些脚软以外，两人顺利的到达停车场。

Eduardo 走到一台红色敞篷法拉利旁，Mark挑眉，昨天他只看到是红色的，还真的是跟上次一模一样啊！

“你那什么表情，就算不是敞篷的我的风刃待会也会弄坏啊！还不如敞篷的好。”Eduardo 辩解到。

“我什么表情都没有。”Mark倒很奇怪Wardo到底是怎么看出来他的表情的，毕竟Dustin也说过他就是标准的扑克脸，除了Wardo 谁都猜不到他在想什么。

“你来开。”Eduardo 把钥匙丢给Mark，他得负责打架可没空开车。

两人上车后开向出口，出口处有个警卫亭，里面的警卫已经变成了丧尸，正隔着玻璃对着他们怒吼，完美的定点靶。

“你要的练习机会。”Mark把车停在警卫亭五米外。

Eduardo 没有废话，举起手就朝警卫亭挥过去，虽然看不到风刃，但确实有东西撞上警卫亭造成它振了一下。

“好像力道太小了。”Mark评价。

“确实，我还控制不好力道，我再试一次。”Eduardo 再次挥出风刃，他打算用三分之一的力量试试，但挥出手时却又太过用力，Eduardo 觉得好像突然被抽空了能量，向旁边倒去。

“轰隆隆！”一声巨响，警卫亭连同里面的丧尸警卫被砍成了两半，在车上的两人都被这个惊人的破坏力镇住了。

 

+++  
后面会详细提，不过这里先说，精神力=电力=蓝，异能=各种电器=耗蓝的技能，电器有各种功能都需要耗电，异能有各式各样的都需要精神力来支持，精神力可以靠休息恢复（缓慢自动回蓝），或是靠外力回蓝，目前唯一的外力回蓝是马总的抱抱XDDDD 马总就是大电池，蓝血瓶XDDDD 

马花目前没意识到有回蓝这回事，但已经在实施了。


	7. Chapter 7

Mark 和Eduardo 坐在车里沉默的看着被切成两半的警卫亭，横切面非常平滑，刚才的声响是上半部滑落所造成的，目前科技也只有大型机具才能做到这种水平。

Mark可以感觉到Eduardo的惊吓感，毕竟也不是所有人都可以瞬间接受自己变成一台人型切割机。

Eduardo直到没有晕眩感后才从Mark身上起来，他给自己的解释是他比起靠着硬梆梆的车门Mark最起码靠起来还比较舒服。

Mark在Eduardo 离开的那霎那有种不平衡的眩晕感，好像某种东西被剥离的的不适感，Mark把它归结于他又不能和Wardo 共感了。

「走吧。」Eduardo 说到。

Mark没说话直接发动了汽车，两人开出了地下室，大街上有零零散散的丧尸在闲逛，幸好转变发生在半夜，大多数人都是在睡梦中变化的，就算有丧尸也大多被关在自己房间里，像隔壁夫妻那种不知道怎么跑出来的并不多。

 

马路上晃悠的丧尸感知到了声响开始往两人靠近，Eduardo 向右边挥了挥手臂，他这次力度大概是全力一击的五分之一，刚好两只慢腾腾靠过来的丧尸拦腰切断，还不小心弄断了路灯，路灯向后倒下差点擦到车身，随后砸到那两个剩上半身还在嗷嗷叫的丧尸头上，让他们彻底安静了。

「你应该瞄准脖子，只分离肢体的话他们还有攻击性，像早上那只手臂一样，还有小心别打到建筑，倒了我们跑不掉更麻烦。」Mark提议。

「这很难控制耶。」Eduardo 抱怨到，不过他确实不该弄断路灯，刚刚差点砸到自己。

Mark没有响应，他知道Wardo 会很快学会掌控自己的力量，Mark 没有开很快，第一是Wardo 需要练习，第二是他昨天坐出租车来的，并没有很熟悉路况。

「你停红灯干嘛？你还指望会有别的车吗？」Eduardo 困惑的问。

「我应该左转还是右转？」Mark 问，这辆看似酷炫的法拉利居然连个导航系统都没有，还不如他的小日产呢。

「不，要直走，对街的丧尸都要来了。」Eduardo 说到，同时站到椅子上向左边挥了挥，刚好在十字路口正中央切断了对街来的丧尸的脖子。

「我坐上面好了，不然左边的顾不到，你别开太快。」Eduardo 说，随后坐在了座椅靠背上。

他刚刚这击只用不到了十分之一的力量，而且很精准的瞄准了脖子还没有打到周围的东西，他还是进步的很快哒！Eduardo 开心之余还把后面追来的三只丧尸也一并清扫了。

两人一路清扫街道，Mark还转错方向多绕了几个街区，期间Eduardo避免丧尸靠近，还主动换位置到Mark身后。

Mark可以感觉到Wardo 火热的小腿紧紧贴着他的背，还有Wardo一点点兴奋快乐的情感，看起来隔着衣服的效果没有直接接触强，而且越亲密的接触效果越强，昨晚他都要被Wardo 的情绪给弄哭了。

两人开着车在静谧的街头兜风，如果没有丧尸这几乎能算是一场约会了，当到达FB办公室时两人都有些意犹未尽。

Eduardo 把最后徘徊在办公室门口的丧尸断头，熟悉的晕眩感让他知道他又把力量耗尽了，他没有硬来，而是由Mark扶着走下车。

Mark率先推开FB办公室大门，被刚才的顺利给冲昏头的两人都忘记了FB 里的众人是为何需要他们来救的。

开门的当下五只丧尸向Mark扑来，Eduardo 就着牵着的手把Mark往后一拉，自己向前挥出了风刃，经过刚才的练习他完美的把丧尸断了头，但同时Eduardo 自己也因为超负荷的耗能而头痛剧烈。

「啊！」Eduardo 顾不得形象抱着头在地上发出唉鸣，好痛，好痛！好像有人从里面要把他脑袋撕碎一样，他拿手不停的捶自己的脑袋。

「Wardo！Wardo！」Mark还没反应过来Wardo 刚才救了他的喜悦，满心都是现在在地上哀嚎的Wardo，天啊！他现在应该怎么办？

Mark毫无头绪，他只能先握住Wardo 的手让他停止伤害自己，在碰触到Wardo的同时Mark感受到一股强烈的头痛，真的很痛，Mark咬着牙想让自己不要发出声音，并且让自己更多的接触到Wardo。

但即便如此疼痛还是一直在升级，就如同有只手想要把两人的脑浆搅成一团糨糊似的，Mark可以感觉到有种东西在他和Wardo接触的地方循环着，并且随着疼痛的加剧循环速度越来越快。

最终疼痛和循环速度都到达顶点，随之而来的却是有着什么打破极限的感觉，就好像打破了某种玻璃天花板，疼痛缓和了下来，两人全身都是刚才疼痛出的冷汗，但Mark依然没有放开看起来还很虚弱的Wardo。

「你的异能是恢复和共感。」Eduardo 清醒后第一句话就是戳破早上Mark的谎言。

Mark哼了两声没有为自己辩解，他知道Wardo会自己帮他找为何不说的理由的。

「恢复异能应该不多见，而且你还能帮人升级，待会你不要暴露了。」Eduardo 提醒到。

+++  
隔着衣服的碰触也是可以回蓝的，当然啦，没有衣服的效果比较好， 但时局...反正花朵还没原谅马总啊XDDDD 

给两人升了级，只有前面升级才快，之后没有这种一天一级（确切说三小时）的好事了。


	8. Chapter 8

“你笑什么？”Sean问，紧张让他的声音又高又尖，Eduardo 他为何不会怕啊？就算他有异能好了，这么短的距离除非砍了他不然没办法阻止他开枪吧？

“放松，我现在才是被枪指着的那个啊！”Eduardo 微笑着走近Sean。

“不要再过来了！我真的会开枪的。”Sean手不由自主的发抖，在他的设想里Eduardo 应该会废话两句，然后他就可以让Eduardo 把协议撕了，为什么Eduardo 他不怕啊？他现在该怎么办？

“你没开过枪吧？”Eduardo已经走到了Sean身边，他面上依旧带着笑，好像不是被威胁而是在花园漫步。

“没开过又......”Sean的话戛然而止。

Eduardo 伸手打了一下Sean的手背，Sean吃痛松手，枪就到了Eduardo 手上，开保险、上膛一气呵成，瞬间换他对准了Sean。

“嘣！”子弹擦着Sean脸颊飞过，直射入他身后变成丧尸保安的脑袋，脑浆喷了一地，才刚爬起来的丧尸保安又倒了下去。

“呜呜呜，好可怕！”Sean下意识往身边人的后面躲。

“你刚刚不是还在威胁我吗？”Eduardo 无奈的对黏在他背后抓着他衣角的Sean说，刚刚是谁那么嚣张的啊？

“没有没有，你是Boss你最大！”Sean那耸样完全看不出来刚才还在威胁人。

“你的Boss不是Mark 吗？”Eduardo故意说到。

“.......你主外，他主内？”Sean愣了一会才说到。

“去签名吧。”Eduardo不再废话，而Mark 终于看不下去上前把Sean的手从Eduardo 身上扯开。

“我这是帮你耶，这么不挺我。”Sean拍了下Mark 的背。

“你应该先看协议的内容的，被转移的30%不包含投票权，他甚至自愿让出董事席位，连售出都会优先考虑内部回购，简单来说，Wardo 他只要钱不要权。”Mark说。


	9. Chapter 9

“Wardo 你也真是的，世界都要灭亡了你还在乎你的股权。”Dustin 嘲讽到。

“你不在乎那再加一条，你的股权通通给我。”Eduardo双手抱胸微笑到，然而这个笑容让Dustin背脊发凉。

“在乎好，这样我们才是同一阵线的。”Dustin 立即改口到，他因为夺窜Mark 去求婚时已经被记一笔了，他可不想再得罪Wardo，看看那些被断头的丧尸就知道下场肯定很惨。

“你们热闹也看够了，有股权的也过来签名，没有的继续去忙吧。”Eduardo 没有再理会一脸讨好的Dustin ，转而招呼聚在会议室门口看热闹的员工们过来签名。

“我都把股份还给你了我们还要分手吗？”Mark拿着签好的协议递给Wardo。

“我把股份要回来，并不代表我就原谅你了。”Eduardo 竟然觉得这时候的Mark 有些可怜，大概是被刚才的共感影响了，这家伙哪里好可怜了？Eduardo 招来Chris，让对方把协议拍照传到FB官方页面上。

“那我们现在算什么？”Mark 觉得自己很委屈，他都让步了，Wardo也该让步才对啊？

“固炮？”Eduardo 随口说。

Mark不满的哼了哼，他下次不帮他升级了......等等，好像不行，如果Wardo 出什么事这种时候可没法找医生，可恶，Wardo 完全没有把柄在他手上，这种失去控制的感觉太糟了。

“哈哈，Mark 被降级了！”Dustin 笑到，得罪不了Wardo没关系，手无搏鸡之力的Mark 他还是嘲笑的了的

“我该惊讶Wardo 居然没有直接踹掉你吗？”存好电子副本的Chris将正本交还给Wardo 后说到。

“等等，Mark你居然和Eduardo 是一对吗？我完全不知道，天啊！我真的很抱歉，如果我知道我绝对不会这样做的。天啊，所以你那时候那么生气是把我当成介入者了吗？”Sean 惊恐的说。

“算了，反正我们分手了，而且我知道你们没有关系，不过没看出来？你的同类Gay雷达坏掉了吗？”Eduardo 看似不在意的说。

“什么同类Gay雷达？我不是Gay”Sean 的声音因紧张变得有些尖锐。

“你就继续骗自己吧。”Eduardo 不在乎的耸肩，他知道他和Mark 的问题不是介入者造成的，虽然那的确是导火索。

“好了，别哼唧了，去做动员，看是要走要留，动作快点我们还得去买东西。”把协议收好的Eduardo 拍了拍Mark 的背把他赶进会议室，Mark 没有反抗乖乖进去了，他也知道时间紧凑。

“不不不，你们别用手碰，忘了保安是怎么变丧尸的吗？你们进去开会让我来。”Eduardo 边把员工赶进会议室的同时用风把尸体抬起来送到门外。

Chris 没有进去会议室，他还有些文件要收拾，更何况他大概也知道Mark 要说什么。

“你对于你红了这件事怎么看？”Chris问。

“我不想红，小时候家里生意好被黑帮盯上，威胁要绑架我，我们这才搬来美国的，红了后的生活变数更多，生活已经够艰难了，何必自己再增加难度。”Eduardo 露出有些疲惫的表情。

“但你没法改变你已经红了的事实，而且你表现出的战力甚至可能让军队招揽你，你想去军队吗？”Chris 说出他留下来的目的。

“不想，我在军队里毫无势力，就算军队看我红暂时不会把我当炮灰，之后也会把我当傀儡，你这样问就是有好方法吧？”Eduardo说。

“只是个建议，其实我也不确定在末世能不能用。”Chris 说。

“说说看。”Eduardo 鼓励。

“不问不说。”美军对于军中同性恋的方针一向是这种视而不见的态度，如果公开同性恋身分，可能会被军队厌恶。

“用同性恋身分造成军方的厌恶和群众压力吗？虽然有可能有反效果，但的确是个可以试试的方法。”Eduardo 稍微思考了下说到。

“反效果？”Chris 疑惑。

“舆论支持同性恋和反军方歧视的声音对对军方产生一定要收我的压力，不过如果我们先躲到没人的地方就没差了，待会出门我会继续和Mark 晒恩爱的你放心。”Eduardo 安慰到，其实他也不确定，不过也未尝不可一试。


	10. Chapter 10

喪屍10

「Wardo 你也真是的，世界都要滅亡了你還在乎你的股權。」Dustin 嘲諷到。

「你不在乎那再加一條，你的股權通通給我。」Eduardo雙手抱胸微笑到，然而這個笑容讓Dustin背脊發涼。

「在乎好，這樣我們才是同一陣線的。」Dustin 立即改口到，他因為奪竄Mark 去求婚時已經被記一筆了，他可不想再得罪Wardo，看看那些被斷頭的喪屍就知道下場肯定很慘。

「你們熱鬧也看夠了，有股權的也過來簽名，沒有的繼續去忙吧。」Eduardo 沒有再理會一臉討好的Dustin ，轉而招呼聚在會議室門口看熱鬧的員工們過來簽名。

「我都把股份還給你了我們還要分手嗎？」Mark拿著簽好的協議遞給Wardo。

「我把股份要回來，並不代表我就原諒你了。」Eduardo 竟然覺得這時候的Mark 有些可憐，大概是被剛才的共感影響了，這傢伙哪裡好可憐了？Eduardo 招來Chris，讓對方把協議拍照傳到FB官方頁面上。

「那我們現在算什麼？」Mark 覺得自己很委屈，他都讓步了，Wardo也該讓步才對啊？

「固炮？」Eduardo 隨口說。

Mark不滿的哼了哼，他下次不幫他升級了......等等，好像不行，如果Wardo 出什麼事這種時候可沒法找醫生，可惡，Wardo 完全沒有把柄在他手上，這種失去控制的感覺太糟了。

「哈哈，Mark 被降級了！」Dustin 笑到，得罪不了Wardo沒關係，手無搏雞之力的Mark 他還是嘲笑的了的

「我該驚訝Wardo 居然沒有直接踹掉你嗎？」存好電子副本的Chris將正本交還給Wardo 後說到。

「等等，Mark你居然和Eduardo 是一對嗎？我完全不知道，天啊！我真的很抱歉，如果我知道我絕對不會這樣做的。天啊，所以你那時候那麼生氣是把我當成介入者了嗎？」Sean 驚恐的說。

「算了，反正我們分手了，而且我知道你們沒有關係，不過沒看出來？你的同類Gay雷達壞掉了嗎？」Eduardo 看似不在意的說。

「什麼同類Gay雷達？我不是Gay」Sean 的聲音因緊張變得有些尖銳。

「你就繼續騙自己吧。」Eduardo 不在乎的聳肩，他知道他和Mark 的問題不是介入者造成的，雖然那的確是導火索。

「好了，別哼唧了，去做動員，看是要走要留，動作快點我們還得去買東西。」把協議收好的Eduardo 拍了拍Mark 的背把他趕進會議室，Mark 沒有反抗乖乖進去了，他也知道時間緊湊。

「不不不，你們別用手碰，忘了保安是怎麼變喪屍的嗎？你們進去開會讓我來。」Eduardo 邊把員工趕進會議室的同時用風把屍體抬起來送到門外。

Chris 沒有進去會議室，他還有些文件要收拾，更何況他大概也知道Mark 要說什麼。

「你對於你紅了這件事怎麼看？」Chris問。

「我不想紅，小時候家裡生意好被黑幫盯上，威脅要綁架我，我們這才搬來美國的，紅了後的生活變數更多，生活已經夠艱難了，何必自己再增加難度。」Eduardo 露出有些疲憊的表情。

「但你沒法改變你已經紅了的事實，而且你表現出的戰力甚至可能讓軍隊招攬你，你想去軍隊嗎？」Chris 說出他留下來的目的。

「不想，我在軍隊裡毫無勢力，就算軍隊看我紅暫時不會把我當炮灰，之後也會把我當傀儡，你這樣問就是有好方法吧？」Eduardo說。

「只是個建議，其實我也不確定在末世能不能用。」Chris 說。

「說說看。」Eduardo 鼓勵。

「不問不說。」美軍對於軍中同性戀的方針一向是這種視而不見的態度，如果公開同性戀身分，可能會被軍隊厭惡。

「用同性戀身分造成軍方的厭惡和群眾壓力嗎？雖然有可能有反效果，但的確是個可以試試的方法。」Eduardo 稍微思考了下說到。

「反效果？」Chris 疑惑。

「輿論支持同性戀和反軍方歧視的聲音對對軍方產生一定要收我的壓力，不過如果我們先躲到沒人的地方就沒差了，待會出門我會繼續和Mark 曬恩愛的你放心。」Eduardo 安慰到，其實他也不確定，不過也未嘗不可一試。


	11. Chapter 11

Mark走进会议室，敲了敲白板引起大家的注意，当所有人都停下手头上的事情看向他时，他才开始发言。

「想必大家都很清楚现在的严峻情势，一夜之间无数人变成丧尸，就连我们的伙伴也不能幸免，甚至有人为了救我们而付出了生命，我衷心感念他们的牺牲，现在请各位跟我一起为他们默哀一分钟。」Mark在胸口画了个十字后双手合十，其他人看到后也照做，在经过昨晚的惊吓后他们真的很庆幸能活下来。

在一分钟的静默后会议室里本来有的压抑的气氛缓解不少，没有人希望看到亲近之人的死亡，更何况变成丧尸再来攻击，对已经承受失去亲友的人更是双重打击，Mark的默哀虽然在这个尚未脱离险境的时候显得奢侈，但却带给众人心灵上的抚慰。

「好了，让我们打起精神来! 在我们为了逝去的同僚默哀后我们仍然要往前走，不能辜负他为了保护我们而牺牲的生命。」Mark在默哀结束后跳上会议室的桌子，挥舞着他藏在办公室的西洋剑，他刚刚趁着Wardo和Sean对质时偷偷去拿的，幸好没脏掉。

「我知道大家聚在此的是为了改变世界，让世界变成更美好的地方，我也相信我们能开创更好的未来，但是现在时局变化太大，我也没法保证大家的安全，没有人能预想到会变成这种危急存亡的情况，现在，我想问你们，你们要跟着我一起走下去吗？」Mark扫视着底下的员工们，Dustin举起了手一脸兴奋的想表忠心，却被Mark一个瞪视打断。Eduardo和Chris在此时走了进来，默默的看着Mark。

「我完全可以理解离开的人，毕竟大家都是离乡背井，正值耶诞假期各位的家人在等着你们回家，虽然现在远距交通瘫痪了，但我想不久后会恢复，离开的人我们会护送你到机场或是火车巴士站，如果之后有救济团体或其他幸存者组织我也可以送你过去，现在提出的人还有两个月的离职金。」Mark提出的条件几乎是在赶人了，他其实也不想这么严酷，但是有异心的猪队友的危害性比神敌人大多了，如果心不在此的人还是早点放飞好。

「我们留下。」众人说，虽然并不整齐划一，声音大小也各自不同，他们还是说出了自己的心声，他们都还年轻，没有家室的拖累，而父母亲人也都在远方，与其冒这个危险回去，还不如先待在FB生存机率还更大些。

「谢谢，谢谢你们留下来，我们已经走过了最艰难的创业路，但是在乱世中我们的未来依然崎岖，依然晦暗难明，我不能保证我的每一个决定都会是最优解，但我会尽最大的努力带领大家一起活下去。」Mark随着语气的上扬挥动着西洋剑指向天花板。

底下的Eduardo在心里无语的抚额，这姿势实在有够傻的，不过看大家的确有被激励的样子，倒是效果不错。

「好了，我来介绍一下，这位是新任的硅谷英雄，我们的CFO，我的男朋友Eduardo Saverin。」Mark对着Eduardo的方向跳下会议桌，还因为剎车不及撞到Eduardo怀里。

Eduardo扶着向他倒来的Mark，这是仗着他有礼貌不想因为小事在众人面前发火所以又提这桩就是了？Eduardo微笑着用指尖拧了Mark腰侧的肉，Mark痛的缩了一下，最终还是克制住了喊痛的冲动。

「大家也都看到了，Wardo的异能是风，我的异能我自己目前也搞不清楚，昨天有多少人半夜昏迷？我们目前有多少人有异能？」Mark进入工作状态严肃的问。

「……全部。」众人面面相觑，最后还是Dustin说了。

「什么？」Mark和Eduardo同步震惊，虽然他们也都是异能者，但这个异能拥有率高的不正常啊!

「就是全部，现在网络上讨论，拥有异能可能跟脑部是否发达有关，简而言之，高智商或是有特殊才能的人有异能的比例特别高，这是统计表，不过大多数人都不是十分确定自己的异能，所以列出来的是可能的异能。」Chris补充，同时递给Mark一份目前已经的团队异能统计表，Mark看了一眼后塞给Eduardo，毕竟他现在才是武力担当。

「好，那现在讨论要买的东西。」Mark接着下一个议题。

「我们今天早上做啦！」Dustin举高双手，两手各拿了一份清单分别交给两人。

「分队呢？要确保每组都有一到两个有战力的，或是攻击性异能或是会用枪的。」Mark接过清单问到。

「还没分队，目前知道有战力的是Mike和Quin，他们会用枪。」Sean说， Mike是他们的程序员，Mark有印象昨天是Quin跟着Mike一起来派对的。

「你是Mike的？」Mark不确定Quin的身分，虽然他觉得Quin很眼熟，他好像在学校的时候有见过他。

「他是我的丈夫。」Mike回答，同时朝Quin笑了一下，Quin也回以微笑。

「O‘Neill 你怎么在这里？」Eduardo惊讶的说，他刚刚怎么没注意到？明明Quin的一头红发应该很显眼的。

「你终于发现我啦？」Quin笑笑，来到FB后Eduardo的注意力一直在Mark身上，没发现他也不奇怪就是了。

「Wardo你认识他？」Mark困惑的问。

「Quin是上一届投资协会的会长啊，每次我跟他出去你回来都要跟我闹憋扭的那位。」Eduardo解释。

「喔，他啊。」Mark凉凉的说，他想起来了每次跟Eduardo动作都很亲密的那位。

「Eduardo别坑我，我都结婚了，你就是我的学弟而已。」Quin看到Mark的眼神连忙补充，他和Mike明明那么恩爱，而且他从来也只是把Eduardo当弟弟而已。

「继续讨论正事，既然还没分队，那就先分成三队，我和Wardo去采买食物枪枝，Mike带队去买太阳能版、发电机、汽油、如果可以的话要电台设备，Quin去买衣服药品帐篷，药品尽量全面，全部人先跟我们去租车再分头进行，六小时后在东边的出城口集合，暂定目标为Wunderlich Park，还有什么问题吗？」Mark宣布。

「我有同学被困在Stanford校园里，他们说早上有直升机接走了白人师生，留下一堆少数族裔在学校里。」Ezra说，如果有机会他还是希望去救一下他的朋友的。

「现在不该回去过耶诞假期吗？怎么还有人在学校？」Mark奇怪的问。

「研究生和博士要做实验，而且有些拿奖学金亚裔印度裔同学嫌回家的机票太贵，假期不回去，我的朋友就是留学生。」Ezra说。

「被留下的人大概有多少？」Mark问，如果太多人他们也护不住。

「目前知道的有30多人，他们有足够的车，只是一群科学家不敢自己上路。」Ezra无奈的说。

Mark看向Eduardo，毕竟Eduardo才是保护人的那个，目前他们自己人就20人5台车，多30人就代表整个车队规模会扩大一倍。

「智商与有异能机率成正比，我可以在前面开路，后面再派人押队，何况就算我们自己不加人，应该也会有人自发跟在我们后面。」Eduardo说，如果再有某个人的异能和Mark一样他们就算赚到了。

「好，我们去救人，各队先去收集物资，Ezra你让他们先准备好并确定地点，先收集好物资的队伍先去学校集合。还有别的动议吗？」Mark说。

「有，我们可以先找点东西吃吗？我现在非常饿。」Eduardo说。

「那我们先去看看附近的麦当劳有没有开。」Mark说，同时丢给Eduardo一包他藏在会议室的红蜡糖。

「真不知道你为什么喜欢这个，我觉得这东西吃起来像是在啃塑料。」Eduardo边吐槽边往嘴里塞糖吃，他实在太饿了，或许是因为异能消耗的缘故？Dustin凑过来也想拿一根。

「Dustin你的鱼呢？」Eduardo有些奇怪的问，他刚刚明明看到Dustin抱着他的鱼进会议室的。

「我一直抱着啊？等等，不对我的鱼呢？」Dustin难过的在会议桌上的杂物中翻来翻去，就像辛苦藏起来的瓜子被主人收走的仓鼠，众人给了他一个同情的眼神，就去准备自己的东西，可怜的Dustin在离开办公室前还是没找到他的鲑鱼模型。

+++

Wunderlich Park的官网，看起来还是可以的XDDDD  
https://parks.smcgov.org/folger-stable-historic-site

自创角色介绍  
Mike Garcia 在<走错门，上对车>的番外一有正面出场，在Sean瘾头发作时看护他的人，程序员，绰号猴子。

Quin O’Neill 是<走错门，上对车>番外一里面提过的花朵手下的异装癖女王，不过他在这部里面没机会穿女装就是了，红发的爱尔兰裔。

 

真实角色借名  
Ezra callahan (以斯拉 卡拉汉) 早期员工，斯坦福学生2003毕业，Sean室友。  
这位是真的FB早期员工，不过我没有详细扒他的性格，所以只是借个名和部分经历。


	12. Chapter 12

一行人分了五辆车，还在为了失踪鲑鱼而伤心的Dustin 被其他人连懵带拐的哄上了Eduardo 的法拉利，既没有鱼还得吃狗粮的Dustin无比心塞。

不过另外两人也没空管他，Dustin 只好安慰自己这可是杀丧尸的实景第一排，连电影院都没这么好的3D效果。

街上的丧尸依然不多，大多数丧尸还被关在自家卧室里，感谢转化潮是在半夜，如果是在正午人多的时候他们可能撑不到现在，但这并不表示他们高枕无忧，毕竟一但丧尸抓破门窗出来外面，那就麻烦大了。

他们来到最近的麦当劳，远远的可以看到降下铁门，Dustin 不知道该吐槽麦当劳这个24小时营业的地方要铁门干嘛？还是该佩服对方有先见之明装了铁门，毕竟现在铁门外就围了几只丧尸，Eduardo挥手让那几只丧尸永远倒下了。

虽然看起来希望不大，Mark 还是把车停在得来速的麦克风口。

“你们还有营业吗？”Mark 不抱希望的问。

“我知道你！你是那个“穿着Prada的恶魔”!，我们可以跟你们走吗？”麦克风里传来一个有些慌张和惊恐的女声，同时一旁还有比较年轻的声音说到“店长，我们得救了！”

Mark因为被忽略而不满的皱眉，Eduardo随手摸了摸Mark的脸颊安慰他，“别为这种小事生气了”Mark听到，他看了眼后视镜中的Eduardo，他正在跟麦当劳里的两位店员说话，奇怪，听错了吗？

“你们有车吗？”多加两个人而已，Eduardo 觉得没有问题，不过他们现在的车可坐不下了。

“有，昨晚刚好进货！”女店长激动的说。

“可是店长那是公司的车！”女店员劝到。

“外面都丧尸末日了，你还担心什么？有问题我全责好了！”店长转头跟女店员说到。

“你们要去哪里？可以先陪我回家一趟吗？我家是开靶场的，有足够的木仓和弓单药。”女店长问，她刚才太激动都忘记问目的地了。

“我们打算去Wunderlich Park，不过要先去Stanford救人。”Eduardo 说。

“你们怎么不去Coyote Hills，那里比较近。”虽然这样有点绕，但总比被丧尸追上好。

“Coyote Hills不靠海，Wunderlich Park靠海必要时我们还可以找船逃离陆地。话说，你们有食物吗？我快饿疯了。”Eduardo 分析，虽然Mark 刚刚没讲为何要选这个目的地，但觉得这是最合理的解释。

“有， Jemma妳去加热食物，你们来几个人帮我把店里的储备搬上车。”女店长俐落的指挥到。

Eduardo 挥挥手让后面几部车的人下来帮忙，他最好还是留下来戒备，Dustin 很自觉的跑下车和其他人说明情况。

“Ms.May!妳怎么在这里？”Quin惊讶的问，她不是经营靶场吗？怎么又在这里？她那种精明干练的风格跟快餐店一点都不搭。

“靶场是我父母的，这家店是我加盟的。”May看到老顾客算是稍微放下心，她知道Quin和Mike不会对她太糟的。


	13. Chapter 13

「驾驶留着，其他人下来搬东西。」Mark让副驾的Dustin去传话，自己则是和Eduardo走向May，他们还要协调好这些食物和等会的木仓的归属权，先讲好省得之后吵架，Mark这两天真的对吵架这种事感到头痛。

 

「妳希望我们出钱购买物资还是有什么想法？」Eduardo自觉的代表发言并且用眼神示意Mark闭嘴，让Mark当黑脸来拍板定案可以为他们赢得更大的谈判空间。

 

「不，我不要钱，这批物资可以免费交给你们。」女店长May直视着Eduardo说，Eduardo眼神中留露出一丝惊讶，他仔细打量着May，她是典型的华裔外貌，没有经过混血的那种，黑色的长发偶尔夹杂的几缕白丝，华人的年龄很难猜，但Eduardo推估她大概30~40之间，毕竟她刚刚才广播里说了这家麦当劳是她出资加盟的。

 

May站得很挺，刚才的行走也很稳，有种军警的感觉，退役的军警吗？对警察来说这个年龄退休又太早了，所以是军人吗？因伤退役的军人？伤在哪？她上半身看起来都还好，不过刚刚的脚步很稳也可以有另外一种解释，她走不快，所以是伤到脚了？

 

Eduardo看向May的脚，眼角余光扫到Mark也盯着同个地方看，看来是和他想到一起去了，May也没有生气，反倒是有些放心了下来，她开业两年多来店里的小家伙们都没有发现，这两位倒是第一眼就发现问题在哪里，至少观察能力过关，May大方地撩起左脚裤管，是一段金属义肢，在确认他们都理解情况后May放下裤管。

 

「Melinda May，前空军少校，前飞行教官暨格斗校练，向两位长官申请应聘贵公司保安队长职位。」May举手向他们俩行了个标准的军礼。

 

Eduardo和Mark互看了一眼，都看出对方眼神中的赞同之意，Eduardo后退一步将主导权交给Mark。

 

「好的，May现在起妳是我们的保安队长了，目前能画分到你手下的是Mike和Quin，他们的情况妳清楚。」

 

「Mark情况不太妙，有大批的丧尸过来了。」原本在最后一车的Ruchi着急的冲过来说到。

 

「我去看看。」Eduardo向驾驶座借力跳上了麦当劳运货车的车顶，立刻看到远处的确有丧尸靠近，但距离三四个街区并不在他的能力范围内，这间麦当劳位于住宅区和办公区的交界，原本是好位置，但现在情况不太妙。

 

「太多了，分队太危险，恐怕我们得改变行程。」Eduardo跳回地面后说。

 

「啧，那就暂不分队，其他的物资等之后再找，先去靶场就直接去Stanford接人，现在全体上车。」Mark下令。

 

「Dustin呢？」Eduardo有些奇怪的看向坐在副驾一脸不开心的Chris。

 

「趁乱抢走了我的位置，并且让出了他的”3D”超近距离围观杀丧尸宝座。」Chris无奈地吐槽到，他也不想坐这个自带狗粮的位置，即便知道是假粮对单身狗来说也是伤害。

 

Eduardo耸了耸肩，继续回过身杀丧尸，这次大批丧尸跟在他们后方，所以整个车队掉了个方向，他们变成了押队车，而Mike和Quin则在前方开路。

 

刚才来时Eduardo已经清掉大部分丧尸，所以前方走的倒是挺顺，他们很快来到靶场，在清掉围在靶场周围的丧尸后May冲了进去，万幸她的父母只是受了些惊吓，都没有受伤，众人又下车搜刮木仓弓单药， 

 

大伙都在忙，直到靶场门口传来大型车的喇叭声才有人注意到，小机灵鬼Dustin在拿到手木仓后跑到隔壁加油站顺了一台油罐车回来。

 

「油还是满哒!」Dustin兴奋的从驾驶座探出头来炫耀。

 

「Dustin你做的很好……」Mark面无表情的说，自以为被夸奖的Dustin露出个大大的笑脸，「不讲一声擅自掉队，你很好。」Mark继续说道，听到内容不对知道要遭Dustin缩了缩脖子，不敢看向Mark”等到安全的地方你麻烦大了”的眼神。

 

「好了，Dustin接着，我们要出发了。」Eduardo打断Mark训孩子，给Dustin抛了个无线电，幸好这里也有经营野战游戏，这样沟通起来方便多了。

 

 

+++

真人借名

RuchiSanghvi (鲁奇桑哈维)创建FBNewsfeed信息流/墙的人

 

Marvel Crossover

Melinda May(梅琳达 梅) 女店长，神盾局特工中的角色，只用外形和部分经历，只当过军人，没当过特工。

 

JemmaSimmons(珍玛西蒙斯)女店员，神盾局特工中的角色，只用外形和部分经历，Stanford生物系学生，没当过特工。


	14. Chapter 14

一行人来到Stanford 校园，在校师生组成的车队已经在广场等着，原本Mark以为直接可以走，没想到却有几个人站在广场远远的朝他们挥手。

等车稍微近了些他们就发现了问题，一只巨大的蓝毛怪兽穿着非常不合身的衣服局促不安地想把身体藏到那位挥手的男人身后。

“你好，你就是Mark Zuckerberg 吧？我是英国来访问的学者Charles Xavier，这位是我的学生Hank McCoy，请问你们有多余的车载我的学生吗？”带有完美英伦腔的Charles给Mark 出了一个大难题。

不难想像为何这位明明是白人的教授会被丢下，肯定是因为他变成蓝毛怪物的学生，这个异能也太悲催了一点。

不过从他恨不得把自己藏到娇小的Xavier身后的样子他的神智应该是还在的，虽然个性可能有点胆小，但他的身形必然可以成为战力。

不过能载下他的车子只有食品车了，这让Mark 有些为难，他转头看向Wardo，正好Eduardo 也低头望向他，Eduardo 轻轻点了点头。

既然担心这位Hank突然丧失神智把他们的食品吃了话就让Charles和他一起搭车吧，反正目前食品车的后半部也被他们拿来装武器了，大不了让May看守他们，Mark也觉得这是可行的方法，虽然不完美但至少能解决眼前的问题。

“你们去搭食品车。”Mark 向Charles和Hank说到，并指了指麦当劳的红色卡车。

“May要麻烦你换个位置。”当他们离开后Mark才用无线电和May解释到，May 并没有多问而是快速的从驾驶座换下来到车厢中。

在解决完这个小插曲后车队继续上路，以鉴于刚才从居住区尾随的丧尸已经清除掉了，法拉利又再次成为领头车。

此时的车队已经不是一开始的五台，而是浩浩荡荡的十多辆车，其中还有些周围的居民自发的跟在车队后面。

Eduardo 看了看后方排成长龙的队伍，想到今早酒店的其他客人，虽然出来时没有遇到其他活人，但肯定有些像他们一样活着的人吧？

然而他为了去救FB的朋友们放弃了一层层清扫解救他们，他虽然解决了很多丧尸，但能救下的人毕竟是少数，远远比他希望的要少，如果可以他希望大家都能好好的。

Mark从后照镜了看了一脸惆怅的Wardo ，他的爱人心实在太软了，即便可以手刃无数丧尸他依然会为他没法解救的人感到自责。

“Chris 在Wardo的页面发布声明，说明我们的目前位置和目的地，让更多人来吧，让他们带上食物和武器，我们虽然不能保证绝对安全，但最起码是比单纯躲在家好的多。”Mark对Chris说。

Chris 有些有些惊讶的看着Mark，这么无私的想法可不像Mark以往的手笔，更像是Eduardo会做的事，Chris 狐疑的在两人间扫视，但也没看出什么问题，只好乖乖照办。


	15. Chapter 15

虽然摸不着头绪Chris还是快速写好稿件借着Stanford 校园里的Wifi发了上去，或许是受到严肃气氛的影响，他觉得自己的效率比平常更高，完成后他盖上笔电轻叹口气，天晓得有多少人能看到这篇公告，又有多少人能真的出来追随他们。

“Ed，后面情况不妙，有从居民区过来的车辆带了大批丧尸，我们没有机关木仓，这样太耗子弓单了。”在最后方和Mike一起负责压队的Quin求援，从对讲机里可以听到不间断的射击声。

现在已经很接近上山的公路，硅谷方向只有这条路可以走，他们只要让车队离开市区问题就不大，现在的队形是他们开路，Dustin 的油罐车第二，紧接着是食品车，随后就是他们自己人和Stanford 师生的小客车。

除非找死，不然肯定不能让油罐车开路，而其他车又太小也没攻击力，目前勉强能派上用场的只有食品车了。

虽然上山后基本没有可能有丧尸，但让食品车开路实在是个糟糕透顶的决定，Mark在心底唾弃自己刚才发公告的仁慈举动，在这种生死关头他们能保下自己就很不错了，管其他人做什么呢？

随即他又意识到自己刚才所想的有多冷血，如果不是Wardo 的能力，他也应该是等待救援的那个。

“Dustin 和我们在下个路口左转，食品车开路，Dustin 你在之后的路口回到食品车后面，Chris 你下车去跟Dustin 坐。”Mark冷静的宣布。

“Mark你要不要一起来？”Chris在下车前问，坐在杀丧尸实景第一排的好处是他知道Eduardo 现在运用能力其实已经不用手势，他的挥手只是让攻击更为准确而已，他完全有能力一个人开车清扫全部丧尸。

“不用，我跟Wardo一起。”Mark想也没想就拒绝了，他的能力特殊，只有跟Wardo 在一起才能发挥最大的效用，更何况他不可能再丢下Wardo一个人了。

Chris见Mark拒绝也不再啰嗦，下车跑向Dustin 的油罐车。

两车在下个路口分别，Dustin 继续往前开，而Mark则向车队后方开去。

Mark开了快十分钟才看到Quin所说的一批丧尸，说真的，Quin的描述还太保守了一点，这少说数百多则上千的丧尸真的不能只用一批来形容，而且看他和Mike把步木仓快要当成机关木仓使的技术，Mark 深深怀疑Quin绝对不是普通人。

“我们需要引怪的方法。”Mark说。

“把音响开到最大吧！”Eduardo 有些兴奋的说到，Mark不懂为何他突然开心了起来，但还是听话的打开音响，瞬间被巨大的摇滚音乐吓的后退。

“说真的？AC/DC？你不是喜欢爵士吗？”Mark吼道，虽然比起音响他的声音微乎其微。

“爵士是想放松时听的，摇滚是想在半夜的海边飙车宣泄时听的！”Eduardo 也吼回去，最后还伴随着轻快的笑声。

丧尸们感应到了音量更响的他们，纷纷调转方向，向他们走来。

而Mark也迅速掉头，并非他们无法处理现在的丧尸群，而是聚集丧尸后他们可以用更为省力的方法，那又何乐不为呢？

伴随着Eduardo 的笑声还有AC/DC团员们的歌声怪叫，Mark也露出一丝笑容，只要有此人常伴左右，世界末日我无所畏惧。

 

 

+  
嘎哈哈，这章的结尾好适合当结局喔XDDDD 

不过没有啦第一部完结都还很远呢，今天这章在大纲里只有十个字，我真的很能废话。下章花朵再耍个帅然后收两个人就可以上山了(终于XDDDD 

马总现在还没分出来自己的想法和花朵的想法，他都当成自己的了，是哒，他还没意识到自己的新能力（读心），然而花朵已经知道了，而克略有察觉XDDDD 

PS.AC/DC是澳洲老牌摇滚乐团，钢铁侠的主题曲是由他们操刀的


	16. Chapter 16

Eduardo在Mark一路开来的同时杀死跟来的丧尸，他一开始还需要回头去瞄准，但后来他发现后照镜瞄准也很有用，他甚至发现他现在已经不用做手势才能发出风刃，虽然配合手势的风刃威力较大，但只动动手指也能割断丧尸的脑袋。

主要的原理是Eduardo发现风刃的本质是在空气的上下两侧制造压力，之前他还不懂如何使用时倾向于制造大片的风压，所以他才会不小心把警卫亭切断，但他在实战中体会到，除非有大群丧尸聚集否则他没必要去制造一个大型风刃，只需要小巧的风刃足够砍断丧失的脖子就没问题。

不过连续的发射小风刃让Eduardo觉得有些脑袋发烫，比较像做了太多数学题的劳累状态，他靠在Mark身上闭眼休息一下就好了。

最后他们开进了一处居民区才彻底处理完尾随的殭尸，但还没等他们俩找户人家修整一下，就立即收到两个在屋顶上的孩子的求救。

是一男一女大约六七岁的小孩，就站在二楼屋顶上挥手跟他们求援，当他们靠近时很快就了解情况，屋内有丧尸在撞儿童房的木门，而孩子们很机灵的先躲到了屋顶，虽然不是也没法下来，但总比被跟丧尸关在房里好。

Eduardo先用风将孩子们卷了下来，虽然因为技术不佳让孩子们转的想吐，但两个孩子毫发无伤地被接到车上。

「我是Turing，她是我的妹妹Ada，我们父亲今天早上变成了丧尸并咬死了我们母亲，刚才应该是他们一起撞门，可以请你们毁掉他们的遗体吗？他们不会愿意做为丧尸存活的，我们家里还有些物资可以分给你们。」小男孩Turing冷静飞快的解说情况，同时还抱着他头晕的妹妹安抚着。

「你们家除了父母还有其他人或生物吗？」Eduardo确认，不要突然多出几个爷爷奶奶丧尸就太危险了。

「只有父母，但后院有只金毛Lucy，我不确定她的状况。」Turing说。

「你们和Mark在这里等，我上去处理。」Eduardo说完便独自一人进屋，Mark刚才有拿把手枪，而且周围的丧尸基本被他清空了，暂时不用担心他们的安危。

Mark拿刚才在May店里的可乐安抚小Ada，估计她的头晕也有低血糖的因素，喝下可乐后她感觉好多了，还甜甜地向Mark说谢谢，这一声谢把不擅长跟孩子相处的Mark弄得不知如何是好，只能祈祷Eduardo赶紧下来。很快二楼的撞门声停止了，Eduardo一脸古怪的走了出来。

「怎么了？」看到Eduardo脸色不对的Mark问。

「你们的Lucy…….我不知道该怎么说，你们自己来看吧。」Eduardo对孩子们说。众人走到后院，一只水牛大小的金毛正兴奋的对着他们摇尾巴。

 

 

+++  
我知道图灵的名字叫Alan，不过这里他们有对科技史爱好者的爸妈，所以Ada和Turing都是名。

妈喔，终于写到这两孩子的正面出场了XDDDDDD多少大纲都写过了，这次才是正面出场XDDD  
以防有人不知道  
Augusta Ada King-Noel, Countess of Lovelace是第一位程序员的名字，对，第一位程序员是女的。  
http://www.ituring.com.cn/article/19152

Turing是指Alan Mathison Turing，是计算机科学之父，人工智能之父。


	17. Chapter 17

Eduardo在Mark一路开来的同时杀死跟来的丧尸，他一开始还需要回头去瞄准，但后来他发现后照镜瞄准也很有用，他甚至发现他现在已经不用做手势才能发出风刃，虽然配合手势的风刃威力较大，但只动动手指也能割断丧尸的脑袋。

主要的原理是Eduardo发现风刃的本质是在空气的上下两侧制造压力，之前他还不懂如何使用时倾向于制造大片的风压，所以他才会不小心把警卫亭切断，但他在实战中体会到，除非有大群丧尸聚集否则他没必要去制造一个大型风刃，只需要小巧的风刃足够砍断丧失的脖子就没问题。

不过连续的发射小风刃让Eduardo觉得有些脑袋发烫，比较像做了太多数学题的劳累状态，他靠在Mark身上闭眼休息一下就好了。

最后他们开进了一处居民区才彻底处理完尾随的殭尸，但还没等他们俩找户人家修整一下，就立即收到两个在屋顶上的孩子的求救。

是一男一女大约六七岁的小孩，就站在二楼屋顶上挥手跟他们求援，当他们靠近时很快就了解情况，屋内有丧尸在撞儿童房的木门，而孩子们很机灵的先躲到了屋顶，虽然不是也没法下来，但总比被跟丧尸关在房里好。

Eduardo先用风将孩子们卷了下来，虽然因为技术不佳让孩子们转的想吐，但两个孩子毫发无伤地被接到车上。

「我是Turing，她是我的妹妹Ada，我们父亲今天早上变成了丧尸并咬死了我们母亲，刚才应该是他们一起撞门，可以请你们毁掉他们的遗体吗？他们不会愿意做为丧尸存活的，我们家里还有些物资可以分给你们。」小男孩Turing冷静飞快的解说情况，同时还抱着他头晕的妹妹安抚着。

「你们家除了父母还有其他人或生物吗？」Eduardo确认，不要突然多出几个爷爷奶奶丧尸就太危险了。

「只有父母，但后院有只金毛Lucy，我不确定她的状况。」Turing说。

「你们和Mark在这里等，我上去处理。」Eduardo说完便独自一人进屋，Mark刚才有拿把手枪，而且周围的丧尸基本被他清空了，暂时不用担心他们的安危。

Mark拿刚才在May店里的可乐安抚小Ada，估计她的头晕也有低血糖的因素，喝下可乐后她感觉好多了，还甜甜地向Mark说谢谢，这一声谢把不擅长跟孩子相处的Mark弄得不知如何是好，只能祈祷Eduardo赶紧下来。很快二楼的撞门声停止了，Eduardo一脸古怪的走了出来。

「怎么了？」看到Eduardo脸色不对的Mark问。

「你们的Lucy…….我不知道该怎么说，你们自己来看吧。」Eduardo对孩子们说。众人走到后院，一只水牛大小的金毛正兴奋的对着他们摇尾巴。

 

 

+++  
我知道图灵的名字叫Alan，不过这里他们有对科技史爱好者的爸妈，所以Ada和Turing都是名。

妈喔，终于写到这两孩子的正面出场了XDDDDDD多少大纲都写过了，这次才是正面出场XDDD  
以防有人不知道  
Augusta Ada King-Noel, Countess of Lovelace是第一位程序员的名字，对，第一位程序员是女的。  
http://www.ituring.com.cn/article/19152

Turing是指Alan Mathison Turing，是计算机科学之父，人工智能之父。


End file.
